Tori Kelly
Victoria Loren "Tori" Kelly (born December 14, 1992) is an American singer and songwriter who slowly gained recognition after starting to post videos on YouTube at the age of 14. Contents hide * 1 Biography ** 1.1 1992–2007: Early life and career beginnings ** 1.2 2007–12: YouTube recognition and American Idol ** 1.3 2012–13: Handmade Songs ** 1.4 2013–present: New Management and Foreword * 2 Discography ** 2.1 Singles ** 2.2 EPs ** 2.3 Featured Songs * 3 References * 4 External links Biographyedit 1992–2007: Early life and career beginningsedit 2007–12: YouTube recognition and American Idoledit Kelly began posting videos to YouTube in 2007, at age 14. The first video she uploaded was a cover of John Wesley Work, Jr.'s "Go Tell It On The Mountain", which she originally performed in December 2004. She was signed to Geffen Records at the age of 12 but because of conflicting ideas, it was mutually agreed for Tori to be released. She is best known for her acoustic cover with fellow YouTuber Angie Girl of Frank Ocean's "Thinkin Bout You" which has had more than 21 million views to date.2 Tori's videos have 83 million views to date and she has 1,000,686 subscribers on her channel as of November, 2014. When later asked about her first YouTube cover she said, "It was just me in my bedroom, it was "The Only Exception" by Paramore and it wasn't even my own guitar. I knew like...three chords".3 Kelly later auditioned for Season 9 of American Idol in Denver, Colorado and made it through to Hollywood week but did not reach the "Top 24." She stated in a phone interview that after her elimination, she immediately began writing more songs and was asked to take part in a youth version of the 1985 charity song "We Are the World" titled "We Are the World: The Next Generation". 2012–13: Handmade Songsedit On May 1, 2012, she released her first album, Handmade Songs By Tori Kelly, an EP with six songs on her own label Toraay Records. She called the EP a "warm up" to a full-length album that's to come in the future.4 In February 2013, Kelly released a single called "Fill a Heart," which she wrote for the "Child Hunger Ends Here" campaign by ConAgra Foods and Feeding America. The song was later performed by British boy band The Wanted on Dancing With the Stars. In April 2013, Kelly performed at eight different venues across continental U.S. for her "Fill a Heart" tour, helping out at the cities' food banks during the day.5 She's performed in venues such as the Troubador and the Roxy in Los Angeles, the Gramercy Theater in New York and Bush Hall in London. She has also been featured in magazines such as Teen Vogue, Elle andGlamour.6 2013–present: New Management and Forewordedit In September 2013, Kelly announced on The Today Show that her major label debut, a second EP titled Foreword, will be released on October 22, 2013 on Capitol Records. Kelly was the sole supporting act to Ed Sheeran at Madison Square Garden on November 1, 2013 and supported Sam Smith on his 'In the Lonely Hour' UK tour in October 2014.7 Today, Kelly is working with new manager, Scooter Braun, to release her album and has worked with other artists including Pharrell, Professor Green, and Ed Sheeran. Discographyedit Singlesedit 2011: Mr. Music * 1. "Mr. Music" * 2. "Mr. Music (A Capella)" * 3. "Mr. Music (Instrumental)" 2011: Bring Me Home * 1. "Bring Me Home" 2012: Confetti * 1. "Confetti" 2013: Fill A Heart (Child Hunger Ends Here) * 1. "Fill A Heart (Child Hunger Ends Here)" 2013: Foreword * 1. "Dear No One" * 2. "Paper Hearts" 2014: Silent (from The Giver Music Collection) * "Silent" EPsedit 2012: Handmade Songs by Tori Kelly * 1. "Stained" * 2. "Eyelashes" * 3. "All In My Head" * 4. "Confetti" * 5. "Celestial" * 6. "Upside Down" 2013: Foreword * 1. "Rocket" * 2. "Dear No One" * 3. "Treasure" * 4. "Paper Hearts" * 5. "Daydream" Featured Songsedit 2011: * "Without You (with Todrick Hall)" * "Mess We've Made (with AJ Rafael)" * "This Ain't the Way (with Jeremy Passion)" 2012: * "Magnetic (with Traphik)" * "Keep On! (with Mitchell Grey)" 2013: * "Favorite Girl (with Jesse Barrera)" 2014: * "Lullaby (with Professor Green)" * "Winter Wonderland / Don't Worry Be Happy (with Pentatonix)" o wikpedia esta errado Category:1992 births Category:Women's music